Doce rosas
by sara fenix black
Summary: ¡LJ 100! ONE SHOT SONG FIC Lily recibe doce rosas de alguien muy especial. ¿Lo perdonará ella? ¿Pero qué fue lo que él hizo en realidad?


**_¡LJ 100%! ONE SHOT SONG FIC Lily recibe doce rosas de alguien muy especial. ¿Lo perdonará ella? ¿Pero qué fue lo que él hizo en realidad? MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A MIS LECTORES DE SFP&SFB, ESTO VA POR LOS 200 REVIEWS. ¡GRACIAS!_**

**¡Hola a todos! **

¿Cómo están? Pues yo he podido sacar al fin un poco de tiempo para escribir el one shot para celebrar que he pasado los 200 reviews en mi historia favorita: SFP&SFB.

Esta historia está dedicado a todas las personas que han dejado reviews en mi historia y me han apoyado. Ya sé que mi historia es sobre Sirius, pero este one shot es en realidad un song fic dedicado a por completo a la pareja por excelencia del mundo de Harry Potter: Lily y James.

No son mi pareja favorita, pero adoro esta canción desde que estaba chiquitina y cuando la oí un día de estos me dije que era perfecta para una historia de ellos dos.

Quiero agradecerle en especial a amsp14 por su apoyo y ayuda, y en este caso en especial, porque me ayudó a terminar de montar la trama de la historia.

Los dejó con la historia, es cortita, espero que la lean y la disfruten.

* * *

**Doce rosas **

* * *

-¡Lily! – Alice Nielsen, su compañera de apartamento la llamaba a gritos- ¡acaba de llegar un mensajero para ti!

Lily salió de su habitación sorprendida. ¿Para qué la buscarían tan temprano? Era un sábado, y el día había amanecido oscuro y gris. Empezaría a llover en cualquier momento, lo que era un fastidio para Alice, quien pensaba salir con su novio Frank ese día.

Ella por su parte también había pensado salir de compras con Arabella a la ciudad, ya estaba casi lista pero su amiga la había llamado para decirle que parecía que iba a llover y que mejor lo dejaban para otro día.

-¿Señorita Evans? Por favor, firme aquí.

La chica obedeció al tiempo que el joven mensajero entraba y dejaba un adorable ramo de rosas rojas sobre la mesa.

Una vez que el mensajero se fue, Alice y ella se precipitaron sobre las rosas.

-¡Son divinas! –decía Alice entusiasmada- seguro que son de Amos.

-No lo creo –dijo Lily mirándolas con una extraña expresión- Ayer mismo le dije a Amos que dejara de insistir, que no pienso salir con él.

-Pero… ¡abre el sobre! –dijo Alice señalándoselo- ¡vamos a ver de quien son!

Lily tomó el sobre azul que traían las rosas consigo, al abrirlo, otras doce rosas ya secas cayeron en la mesa. Miró el papel perpleja. Pero luego comprendió.

__

_Cuando recibas esta carta tú _

_seguro abriste ya ese sobre azul_

_que a tu puerta muy temprano llegó _

_con doce rosas en el interior._

__

-¿Quién la manda? ¡Fíjate en el remitente!

-Es de James –dijo Lily con la voz entre cortada.

-¿Potter? ¿por qué?

Lily miró el calendario al otro lado de la habitación.

-Son doce meses.

-¿Doce meses?

-Hoy hace un año terminé con él.

Lily se perdió entre sus recuerdos. James había sido su novio al salir del colegio, y habían estado juntos mucho tiempo.

Durante todo el colegio había estado detrás de ella, pero la verdad nunca le había puesto atención, pues era un presumido y arrogante. Sin embargo, una vez superada esa etapa de su adolescencia, James se había convertido en un muchacho bastante aceptable que realmente estaba loco por ella.

Sin embargo, todo se había terminado…

James era el novio más atento del mundo, y pasaba con ella todo el tiempo posible. Sin embargo, al menos una vez al mes, la dejaba sola poniendo en medio todo tipo de excusas: trabajo, estudio, cansancio… en un inicio no le había puesto atención, pero luego empezó a molestarle.

Trató de hablar con él, de averiguar que le pasaba, pero él siempre evadía el tema. Hasta que ese día fue demasiado.

_Flash back _

-James, hoy cumplimos un año siete meses de estar juntos…

-Lo siento Lily, de verdad, no puedo salir hoy.

-¡No tienes que trabajar 18 horas al día!

-No es trabajo Lily…

-¿Entonces?

James pensó rápidamente. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado que su aniversario caía ese mes en luna llena? No había tenido tiempo de alistar una buena excusa. Sin embargo, tener que inventar excusas para McGonogall por siete años le había permitido desarrollar sus habilidades de invención rápida. Como siempre, recurrió al pensamiento que tenía más a mano.

-Es Sirius, tiene… tiene un problema muy grande. Es mi mejor amigo Lily, tengo que ir a ayudarlo…

-¿Qué le sucede? –preguntó Lily no muy convencida.

-Está… enfermo, eso es, enfermo –dijo James pensando que hubiese sido más creíble ¡y más cierto! haber usado a Remus de excusa.

-A veces pienso que tus amigos cuentan más contigo que yo –dijo Lily levantándose y dejándolo solo.

La chica no entendía que era lo que le pasaba a su novio. ¿Desde cuando había cambiado tanto con ella? Juraría que había sido cuando sus amigos se habían mudado a la ciudad, pero no estaba segura. No es que sus amigos le cayeran mal… pero después de todo, eran los merodeadores y como grupo nunca les había tenido mucha confianza. Remus era el más aceptable. Aunque ahora que había empezado a conocerlos no eran tan malas personas, o eso parecía.

-¡Lily preciosa! ¿Cómo estás?

Se volvió para ver a Sirius, que venía sonriente a saludarla.

-Sirius, hola –dijo Lily sin la alegría del chico- ¿Cómo seguiste?

-¿De qué? –preguntó tomado por sorpresa.

-De tu enfermedad – dijo Lily arqueando una ceja.

-Huy Lily, acabas de hacer el gesto marca registrada de Snape –dijo Sirius para ganar tiempo mientras procesaba la información rápidamente. ¿él, enfermo? ¡Sí tenía una salud de unicornio! Seguro James le había dicho algo… - ya estoy un poco mejor… gracias por preguntar…

-Sí, claro…

Sin embargo, Lily no lo había creído. Sirius Black tenía una salud de hierro, ¿no era eso de una de las tantas cosas que presumía?

James le había mentido.

Al día siguiente fue a primera hora a buscarlo a su apartamento. James no había pasado la noche ahí. Luego fue al apartamento de Sirius, la coqueta vecina de este le informó que Sirius no había llegado a su apartamento la noche anterior.

-¡James Potter! ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?

-Donde Sirius amor, ¿por qué?

-¡No te atrevas a mentirme de nuevo! ¡Sé que no estuviste ahí!

-Pero Lily…

-¡Sólo dime donde estuviste de verdad o no me vuelvas a hablar en tu vida!

-No puedo Lily –dijo James con impotencia- no es mi secreto para decirlo.

-Y yo ya no soy tu novia tampoco.

Lily se fue dejándolo perplejo.

_Fin del flash back _

Lily suspiró. Tal vez había sido demasiado dura. Ella lo seguía queriendo, estaba segura de eso. Esa era la razón por la que no había vuelto a salir con nadie. Pero no iba a estar con alguien en quien no podía confiar.

Aspiró el olor de las rosas.

__

_El calendario te dirá el por qué _

_el remitente te hablará de m_

_y otra vez mi recuerdo brillará con más luz _

_sentirás tal vez amor que t_

_aún me sigues amando y pensarás mil cosas _

_correrás junto a las rosas que mandé._

Eran doce rosas. Una por cada mes que habían estado separados.

Miró de nuevo la tarjeta, nuevas palabras se empezaban a dibujar en ella.

__

_Son doce rosas que hablarán por m_

_son doce rosas que te gritan vuelve_

_y cada una significa un mes llorándote._

_Son doce rosas que hablarán de ti_

_del gran amor que para mí tú eres_

_sé que sientes lo mismo por m_

_perdóname… sin ti no sé qué hacer._

¿Él la amaba realmente? ¿Por qué no podía confiar en ella entonces? ¿Por qué la había engañado?

Pero a excepción de eso, ella nunca había tenido dudas de sus sentimientos. Todo Hogwarts, todo el ministerio, todo el mundo mágico sabía que James Potter estaba enamorado hasta los huesos de Lily Evans…

¿Qué le impedía acceder a su ruego? James le había pedido perdón antes en muchas ocasiones, diciéndole lo mismo: no era su secreto, no podía revelarlo. ¿Por qué no le creía? La verdad era demasiado orgullosa para perdonarlo…

Nuevas palabras aparecieron en la tarjeta.

__

_Cariño aleja vamos ya ese orgullo _

_que solamente nos tortura más _

_un amor como el nuestro no se puede apagar _

_mira dentro de tu corazón_

_tú tampoco has dejado de quererme _

_piensas en volver a verme tal como lo pienso yo._

Era cierto, no pasaba un día que no pensara en volver con él. Pero hasta que no supiera lo que pasaba…

-¡Lily! – la chica reaccionó. Alice estaba en la puerta- sal del trance de una vez, tienes una visita.

Lily miró a la puerta.

-Mira Remus, si estás aquí en nombre de James…

-James me mataría si supiera que estoy aquí –le dijo Remus interrumpiéndola- me ha impedido varias veces hacer lo que vengo a hacer, pero ya no soporto verlo padecer así. Cuando te ha dicho que es el secreto de alguien más no te ha mentido. Es mi secreto el que guarda. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Remus, si vas a mentir por él…

-No voy a mentirte –Remus entró al apartamento- Alice, ¿te importa dejarnos solos?

-Claro que no –dijo la chica sonriendo- iba a salir con Frank de todos modos.

-¿Y esas rosas? –preguntó Remus al ver el ramo- ¿son de James?

-Di lo que viniste a decir y ya –dijo Lily de mal humor.

-No es fácil de decirlo –dijo Remus tomando aire- he llevado conmigo este secreto desde antes de entrar al colegio, y las únicas personas con quien lo he compartido ha sido con los merodeadores, porque ellos lo descubrieron por su cuenta. ¿Recuerdas que yo solía faltar mucho a clases?

Lily se concentró haciendo memoria.

-Ahora que lo dices… sí. Faltabas de vez en cuando a la reunión de prefectos. Y el profesor de pociones te decía que si fueras a clases más seguido aprendería como mezclar los ingredientes de una poción.

-¿No recuerdas con qué frecuencia sucedía?

-No lo sé, una vez al mes tal vez…

Lily lo miró interrumpiéndose. ¿Una vez al mes?

-Asumo que nunca te fijaste en las fases de la luna en esos días… días de luna llena.

-No… -Lily retrocedió un poco- ¿no estás diciéndome que…?

-Soy un hombre lobo –Remus pareció hacer un gran esfuerzo para articular esa palabras- es cierto. Ellos, James, Sirius y Peter descubrieron una manera de pasar esas noches conmigo, de hacerlas menos dolorosas. Por eso James te dejaba todos los meses, para ir a ayudarme. Por eso no podía decirte…

-Me dijo que iba a ayudar a Sirius…

-No quería atraer sospechas sobre mí –explicó Remus- sabe que eres una bruja muy lista y lo concluirías.

-¿Lista?

-Muy lista –dijo Remus dirigiéndose a la puerta- espero que comprendas mi secreto y no lo divulgues por favor…

Remus se fue sin darle tiempo a replicar. Lily volvió a mirar la tarjeta.

__

_Son doce rosas que hablarán por m_

_son doce rosas que te gritan vuelve_

_y cada una significa un mes llorándote._

_Son doce rosas que hablarán de ti_

_del gran amor que para mí tú eres_

_sé que sientes lo mismo por m_

_perdóname sin ti no sé qué hacer._

Lily sintió un nudo en la garganta. Ahora comprendía la actitud de James.

Ella sabía lo importante que eran para él sus amigos, y pensar que él se arriesgaba todos los meses por cuidar a un licántropo, cuando más de la mitad de los magos, llenos de prejuicios, huirían despavoridos al enterarse de semejante secreto.

Ahora entendía esa unión de los merodeadores, ese secreto del que todos eran cómplices.

¿Qué iba a hacer ella? Unas últimas palabras aparecieron en el papel.

__

_Y por si acaso piensas no volver _

_recuerda siempre que yo te adoré._

Ya no lo pensó más. Tomó su cartera y salió corriendo del apartamento.

Paró el primer taxi que vio y pidió que la llevaran a Londres. Se dirigió al apartamento de James rápidamente. Estaba lloviendo y no llevaba sombrilla. Para colmo, uno de sus tacones se rompió al quedarse clavado en una grieta en la acera.

Entró al edificio de apartamentos precipitadamente, sin hacer caso a los reclamos de la conserje que acababa de limpiar el piso que la chica estaba dejando estilando.

Tocó el timbre varias veces seguidas con insistencia.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió.

James, con un aspecto muy cansado abrió la puerta. La miró estupefacto por su estado.

-¿Lily? ¿Estás bien?

Ella le tiró los brazos al cuello y lo besó.

-Te perdono –le dijo ella cuando finalmente se separó de él.

-Veo que recibiste mis rosas… -dijo él sonriendo.

-Te amo James.

-Yo también te amo Lily. ¿Mis doce rosas no te lo dijeron?

-Sí, pero prefiero que seas tu quien me lo diga todos los días.

James le sonrió tiernamente y la besó. Nada más se interpondría entre ellos.

__

_Son doce rosas que hablarán por m_

_son doce rosas que te gritan vuelve_

_y cada una significa un mes llorándote._

_Son doce rosas que hablarán de ti_

_del gran amor que para mí tú eres_

_sé que sientes lo mismo por m_

_perdóname sin ti no sé qué hacer..._

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo.

Besos desde Costa Rica

Sara Fénix Black

Ya que llegaron hasta aquí… ¿qué tal si pasan a dejarme un review?


End file.
